


Match Point

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Match Point

"Interesting match," Lucius said pointedly to his son, the younger man's fiancée making small talk with her future mother-in-law. "However did you choose?"  
  
"She _is_ a pure-blood, Father." Draco took a sip of his brandy. "Our status is elevated once more with an alliance with the wizarding world's new heroes."  
  
"Very Slytherin of you."  
  
"And," Draco looked at Ginny's sleek sapphire gown, the curve of her breasts and arse accentuated for all to see, "she also services my _needs_ quite expertly."  
  
Lucius turned toward the two women, his eyes clearly comparing his choice with his son's. "Just like your mother." 


End file.
